Federal law requires that multipart forms be conspicuously mounted on all used cars being offered for sale. These forms are customarily mounted on the windows of the cars. A current commonly used method of mounting the forms uses forms with strips of pressure sensitive adhesive on the upper and lower portions of the front page of the form. The forms are mounted by pressing the strips of adhesive against a windshield, side window, or rear window.
A number of problems have been encountered in connection with this common method of mounting the forms. Since the back sheet of the form is not secured or protected, it can become damaged and/or separated from the front sheet. If the form is mounted on a windshield or some other sloping window, this problem is aggravated because the back sheet tends to hang away from the window or windshield and the front sheet of the form. If the form is mounted on an openable window, the loose back sheet interferes with the opening of the window and can be damaged or separated if opening of the window is attempted. These problems are encountered in connection with substantially vertical openable windows as well as sloping openable windows. The mounting of the form is also not very secure, and sometimes the entire form separates from the mounting surface. This is a serious problem since the law prohibits removal of the form before purchase of the vehicle, except for the purpose of test driving. Even if the form is not damaged or separated from its mounting surface, the mounted form is relatively unsightly and, therefore, can detract from the sale appeal of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,216, granted Dec. 15, 1981, to S. Skelton, discloses a card holder for mounting on a vehicle interior surface, such as a sun visor. The holder is designed so that the card may easily be inserted and removed from the holder, for example to update or replace a maintenance information card. The holder includes a sheet having two transparent layers held together by a transparent adhesive. A marginal portion of one of the layers around three sides of the holder peels away from the other layer to expose the pressure sensitive adhesive. The holder is mounted on the sun visor or other vehicle surface by means of the exposed adhesive. The fourth edge of the holder is beveled and remains open when the holder is mounted so that cards may be inserted and removed. The holder forms a pocket between the transparent two-layered sheet and the vehicle surface on which the holder is mounted. A corner of a card in the holder extends out from the holder to facilitate insertion and removal of the card.
U.S Pat. No. 2,100,840, granted Nov. 30, 1937, to C. E. Elmore, discloses a decalcomania license sticker for the windshield of a vehicle. The sticker is designed to deter theft of the vehicle. The license number is formed on the sticker by circular perforations through the sticker which are backed by paper of a contrasting color. The contrasting paper is either folded up from the bottom of the sticker and held in position by a backing sheet or separately adhered to the back of the sticker by upper and lower strips of adhesive.
U. S. Pat. No. 1,996,288, granted Apr. 2, 1935, to E. Galt, discloses a decalcomania certificate of ownership designed to be unremovably attached to the inside of a windshield to deter theft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,913, granted Nov. 26, 1974, to B. A. Williams, Sr., discloses a display map for mounting by pressure sensitive adhesive on an automobile window. The map also has adhesive on its outer surface to permit the display of individual states to be selectively altered. U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,026, granted Jul. 30, 1974, to B. Bevan, discloses a removable display device for an automobile. The device includes a magnetic backing sheet and a transparent cover heat sealed to form a pocket for receiving a sign or other indicia sheet to be displayed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,368,519, granted Feb. 15, 1921, to J. Mongan, discloses an automobile title form with a duplicate detachably connected and tear off coupons. U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,922, granted May 23, 1961, to L. Ladenburger et al., discloses a picture mount with a picture-receiving pocket formed by backing paper and a ribbed frame.
The above patents and the prior art that is discussed and/or cited therein should be studied for the purpose of putting the present invention into proper perspective relative to the prior art.